The Wedding
by secretparamour
Summary: A story based on Jade's Wedding update on TheSlap One Shot. Read and Review!  *I do not own Victorious*


**Based on Jade's Wedding The Slap Update**

"_I'm planning on having a Hawaiian wedding. That way, if anyone objects, I can throw them in the nearest volcano." ~ Jade_

I typed my status in carefully, laughing. I wondered what Beck would think – that is, if he thought he would marry me. I mean, for sure, I wanted to marry him, but all of his little tactics on making me jealous and/or paranoid, I never was fully sure. Hawaii was so exotic, so different, but too bright – for my liking. But still, throwing people in volcano's made me satisfied. I sighed after entering my status, and browsing through The Slap updates.

As I was browsing, clicking, and rolling my eyes, my cell phone buzzed.

_To Jade From Beck:_

_I need you to come over right now! _

I laughed. Beck always texted me around this time when I wasn't at his RV, me not being there right now made him paranoid. I remember when he told me that. Every weekend, if I didn't show up at his RV at the _scheduled_ time, it made him paranoid, for whatever reason. I grabbed by tote bag, and slipped on my red combat boots, practically racing out the door. Who wants a paranoid boyfriend, right? 

I got to his house, practically shoving the door open. He just chuckled. He had gotten to the point of being used to me just opening the door, in my violent ways. I smirked at him, and raised my eyebrows, while taking a seat. He stayed standing up, leaning against the small kitchen counter in the corner of his _home_.

"Well?" I asked, and he just stared at me.

"Volcanoes?" He asked, and I grinned.

"Yeah." I shrugged. I was really enjoying this small talk, but I was equally annoyed.

We kind of just stared at each other for a while, until Beck finally took the seat beside me, and cupped his hand on my chin, pulling me into a kiss. We kissed for a while, like a couple of minutes…. And broke apart. I pouted mockingly, and he opened his mouth to talk.

"Why Hawaii?" He asked.

"Well, it's nice there, it's exotic." I looked at him, staring into his brown eyes.

"I don't want our wedding to be there." He said, his eyes looking sad. I couldn't help but smile. I loved this game – A playful fight, which usually concluded in a kiss.

"What makes you think I'll be marrying you?" I asked, my eyebrows high on my forehead. He shook his head.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked.

"I don't know." I smiled, turning away.

"Well, I want to marry you." He turned me back facing him, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Okay." I smirked. I was actually happy to hear that he wanted to marry me. The little voice in my head was going _"Yay!"_ over and over again.

"But why would anyone object?" He asked suddenly, making the little voice in my head shut up.

"Didn't we discuss this like, yesterday?" I asked, remembering our little fight about his father's disapproval of our relationship. *

"Yeah, but who else?" He asked.

"I don't know, Tori…?" I began. I didn't like many people, Tori was just one of the few.

"But why would you invite them anyway? Why not just save that trouble?" He looked at me questioningly, and I couldn't help but nod in frustration. He made me re think my whole plan

"I guess you're right, but I'd bet they'd show up anyway." I smirked.

"Okay then. But how would you throw them high enough to reach a volcano?"

"Wow, you do have a lot of questions!" I giggled under my breath, "I don't know, I'd just pick the objectors and throw them as far as possibly can, and if they don't reach a volcano, at least they will be drastically injured my the mountain of rock." I laughed. I don't know why, but other's pain made me smile.

"Jade, that's mean." He smirked.

"I know, but that's who I am." I smiled.

"Why would you want to possibly kill a person on our wedding?" He asked.

"Funeral and a Wedding, it's the best of both worlds, happiness and sadness." I said, and realized how useless this conversation was. I sighed under my breath, but that would be pretty cool, someone possibly dying on your wedding. I shook my head, before I went too far – I didn't want to be that cruel.

"You're so weird." He said, hugging me.

"I know, but that's who I am." I repeated, and he smiled, kissing my hair, "By the way, where would you like our wedding to be?"

He looked at me, thinking carefully, and slowly opening his mouth revealing his idea of a wedding location.

**Well, that's up to you! Where do you think Beck would want his wedding? Do you think Jade would agree? **

**This was one of quickest impromptu's I have ever written, I barely even thought about it – and I am aware that it's practically terrible… but whatever :)**

**I hope you liked it, anyways. If you guys have any suggestions of topics you may want me to write about, tell me and I will definitely try! But no pressure! :D**

**Check out my story DIFFERENT – and review that would mean so much to me. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review this and all my other stories, as well as telling your friends to read them – that would make me so happy! I would hug you if I could 3**

* Check out my story "Perfect" on that conversation. *


End file.
